Only once
by akanii
Summary: Mizunashi Rena has received the order to kill Akai Shuichi, but they have a plan to make it seem like she succeeded, without actually killing Shuichi. Gin knows about the plan, but doesn't say anything. Watching Rena and Shuichi at the Raiha Pass, he notices that the plan goes wrong, but since he doesn't want Shuichi to die like that he rescues him and takes him home for recovery.
1. Only Once

"Fuck", he whispered. Mizunashi Rena had driven off, the bomb next to him was ticking and his body hurt like hell. Ignoring the fact that his plan had gone wrong, he prepared to die. Rena didn't have a choice but to leave him behind if she wanted to live, it wasn't her fault. 13 seconds of ticking he'd probably heard by now, but he'd lost count because of the throbbing pain going through his body. There was no way he was going to make it.

"Oh, you are one lucky bastard", he heard a distant voice whilst being dragged into a car. He was far too weak to fight against the strong manly grip and that voice he'd known for oh so long know, suddenly terrified him, because it was closer than ever and he was helpless.

A car driving off at full speed, somewhere close behind the impact of an explosion and that was the point he finally lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he found himself lying in a bed, which obviously wasn't his own, but he couldn't care less at that moment.

"We should probably get rid of Kir, can't even shoot properly. She missed, right?"

He hadn't even opened his eyes, didn't need to, he knew who was talking to him.

"Gin…", he managed, but couldn't say much more.

"No need to talk. Today's your lucky day, you may live. Just this once."

What was the meaning of all this? Shuichi was pretty sure, Gin was supposed to kill him and he knew how badly he wanted to, he had witnessed it more than once.

"It's just… Not like that, my dear, not like that. It's just not the same when the prey doesn't even try to flee from you, you know."

God did he know. That man was rotten to the core, simply sick. Although it repelled Shuichi, he suddenly found it attractive as hell. But that was probably just due to whatever pills they'd given him. They'd probably drugged him, since he could barely feel any pain any more.

It was still different from the numbness you usually get from really strong painkillers. A hand gently brushing his cheek felt like he was being dragged into hell and right out of it again. An intense burn that was impossible to describe with any words his drugged brain could come up with before it was already over again and he felt something essential being taken from him. It felt like torture.


	2. Evanescence of the Moment

Breathing right next to his ear, Gin told him: "You know, I could just kill you right here, if I wanted to."

"I'd probably let you", Shuichi thought, but couldn't say it and drew a sharp breath.

The thought of Gin being able to do anything to him now was unbearably hot. He felt so helpless but it wasn't that kind of unpleasant helplessness he'd expect to feel around Gin. It didn't feel bad at all.

This side of Gin he'd never gotten the chance to see before was as beautiful as new it was to him. He could've just killed him or even just let him die, but he didn't. Shuichi couldn't figure out any possible reasons for Gin's actions but he couldn't care less, because it felt good. And it felt right.

"Do you know how hard it is to let you rest now that I finally have you this close? I bet you can't even imagine."

Shuichi wasn't quite sure whether that was positive or negative but he actually wasn't sure of anything anymore. They'd probably given him a strong dose of morphine or whatever they brew in their labs. Having spent a lot of time with Akemi, he knew almost all about those labs and what happened there. It suddenly stroke him that being around Gin felt awfully similar to being around Akemi. What a weird feeling given the fact that they were nothing alike, Akemi and Gin.

What was he even thinking? Had he just compared those two?

He couldn't even explain what made him feel comfortable around Gin. He was cold-hearted, his look was painfully piercing, there was hardly anything positive about that man, his whole attitude towards people was horrible and at some point, Shuichi even thought he was the impersonated devil. But then again, Shuichi liked to imagine Gin as Lucifer, carrying a set of black wings, still kind of angelic, but oh so fallen, forsaken by God himself. Although fallen, he was an angel. His angel and his saviour.

And as he felt a gentle hug, he couldn't help but imagine beautiful black wings spreading around him, protecting him. His mind was so occupied by all those thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Gin crawling into the bed.

And suddenly that moment turned into one of those moments you just want to last forever and almost feel a physical pain when thinking about its evanescence. Shuichi just didn't want it to end.


End file.
